How Tempting
by Depopulating
Summary: [Sora x Roxas] How tragic it is to be with something forbidden. [Incest] [Drabble]


**Author:** missgoo93

**Rating:** T. I'm keeping this at T because I didn't think that it was too graphic for an M rating, but please express your opinion if you think that the rating should be raised.

**Pairing: **Sora x Roxas

**Summary:** How tragic it is to be with something forbidden.

**Note: **Unless you plan on being nice, don't bitch to me about crap unless you sign in, because then you just seem like a coward. PLEASE don't flame because it's a DRABBLE and it's AU, because I already warned you that it was... I think. I think I did in the summary. I'm saying this because I have recieved and deleted flames that complained about that.

* * *

**How tragic it is to be with something forbidden.**

It's so agonizing, the way he insists on teasing--tormenting the blonde as he sighs upon his bed, gazing at the gorgeous curves cut into the other's body. He takes in every detail with the slightest envy. The quilt is only half-used across the brunette's frail torso, resting just at the hips. A bare chest shoots back from across the room to the blonde's bed, sending sharp chills up his spine. He suddenly shuts his eyes, realizing the wrong he was doing.

**I love you more than you know. **

It's so painful; the way Roxas' fingers ache, resisting the urge to touch that tanned skin, just to wrap around his wrists. So soft he imagines it to be, fantasizing the contact in his dreams; fantasizing the crimson poking out as he digs his finger nails into his brother. He touches his own skin, wishing that it was his brother's. _Just once_, the blonde wishes, _just once could I relieve my torture--the obstacles that he has put me through?_ The brunette, however, did not like to be touched.

How miserable it is, to lay awake for hours, listening to the timid breaths of his brother. He throws a pillow at his brother just to hear the sleepy, breathless "Roxas..." in reply. The blonde chokes on the air, hearing the fictitious moans of his name: "Roxas, Roxas... please don't stop..." as he tosses and turns in sweat-filled sheets. Sticky perspiration glues to Sora's body as he thrusts, groaning each time the blonde punctures his skin with soft cries. Their moves make up for the silence of the room, shifting into each other in the darkness.

**But oh so how tragic it is, wanting to be with something forbidden.**

It's so tempting, the way Sora moves across the sand, stumbling about the uneasy ground. Roxas' heart aches each time he joins in on a game with their pals, watching each time the brunette jumps to catch the ball. He's so perfect, so flawless despite his lack of hand-eye coordination that makes him miss it. Roxas smiles, pleasured by the pout resting upon Sora's lips. He tries so hard, embarrassed by the sneers earned from Tidus. And yet, the grin fades as the blonde notices a certain silver-haired boy coming up from behind, laughing at Sora's expression.

How jealous he is at the manner which Riku competes against his brother, playing a different sport each time. How much rage gathers in the blonde's veins, spying on the two from a short distance. Forgotten is he it seems. Not overlooked, however, are the malicious snatches Riku purposely makes at Sora's body, covering his waist with brawny arms as they both chuckle at the rather dim throw the younger male made. Roxas' eyes drop, turning back for home.

**How distressing it was to_ want_ to be with something forbidden.**

It's so terrifying, waiting outside the abode of another, awaiting the arrival of revenge and hate on his door step. Roxas waves as he approaches, gazing at the curious face he receives.

It's so pleasurable, how much anger and rage can pour out of his fingertips. He shuffles so much that his silver locks brush against Roxas' face, making the blonde halt his attack on the other's neck, slowly squeezing and choking the older male, suddenly surprised at himself and the moves he made—_What have I done? What am I doing here? _

**How could anyone's eyes be so piercing, so beautiful… so scared?**

How fearful running can be, when he stills remembers the sweet, salty tears flowing from Riku's eyes as Roxas continued his grip upon his neck. Such a memory not wanted, but sticks in his mind, disgusting him to the point of vomiting.

How horrible it feels, to hear his brother bang against the door, listening to the worried cries on the other side of the bathroom.

How frightening it is, to open the door to see the alarming, tearing eyes of his brother peering through the opening.

How unsure it feels, to stretch out his arm, to get a hold of Sora's delicate cheek, rubbing it softly with his hand.

How strange it is, to rest his hands behind Sora's neck and pull him closer, locking him into a hesitant kiss.

How odd it is, how willing his brother is to passionately kiss him back.

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have my usual beta read this for me because I'm sure that since it sucks so much, she doesn't deserve to have to read it. _

**Love ya, Ame! **


End file.
